Destroyed
by betterthennone-x
Summary: SEQUEL TO TRUTHS! It's been six months since Mae has came back to Morganville and Claire found out everything. Now Amelie's leaving and Bishop won't stop at anything to destroy them all when their at their weakest points.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guyys**

**Well... I'm back! So here's the sequel to 'Truths' and if you haven't read Truths then you might understand it... Probably not though (sorry about that!)**

**Anyhoww here's the first chapter and I'm sorry if updates are VERY slow... Kinda shuffling between this, my Sherlock fanfic and wattpad. This chapter will be short and just like a little update of what's happened between this and truths.**

**Enjoy, Review and everything,**

**Terri xxx**

**p.s; Using the name Mae, not Ella**

* * *

All she had to do was sit there and smile, talk to people when they neared her and watch everyone else having a wonderful time. It was the first of 5 balls leading down to Amelie's (the founders) departure. Mae had been back in Morganville for 6 months now, since then everything had been havoc, explaining to people about who she was and all about Claire. At first the humans acted wrongly, the humans thought that there would be more laws against them and in favour of the vampires. But they'd learn that was wrong after about a month. Since her daughter herself was a human, Mae made sure that humans and vampires had equal rights. Even if it did mean loads of showdowns and fights between herself and Oliver.

The whole case with Oliver... Well that confused Mae deep down. They kept their distance- some of the time. Yet at other times they'd either be arguing, trying to kill each other or at very rare times there would be an odd spark, old memories coming back; both good and bad. But then Amelie had to go and ruin the small bond between them both, she'd decided that she was leaving Morganville. Mae understood, of course she did. It was just the fact that because Mae was Amelie's daughter- Morganville was hers. Which was bad. Very bad to Oliver. He had been trying to get power since day one yet now it was al worthless. Mae knew Oliver wouldn't be able to fight her for the power properly, and she knew it would all be tough and there would be a lot of arguing but she would just go into what Claire called 'Amelie mode.' Mae guessed it was one of her jokes, because one second Mae could be all hyper and chirpy yet if anyone crossed her she would become cold and icy. Hence 'Amelie mode.'

It had only been 3 days since Amelie had told everyone that she was leaving Morganville and it had all happened fast. There were going to be 5 straight nights of balls, the last one being Amelie's last night in Morganville. Oh and Samuels, he was going with her. Michael had acted as if to be happy for the but it was obvious he didn't want Sam to go. He'd been the one who brought him up and everyone understood that fact. It had only been yesterday when Mae had walked into Michael and Claire having a sort of heart-to-heart. It was quite awkward with the fact that she'd walked in when Claire was asking Michael for advice about whether she should become a vampire.

Mae knew Claire didn't want to be one, she'd brought it up to Claire once who had shaken off the idea completely. She wanted to spend her life with Shane (whom which Mae was still not sure about). Shane had been the one who was very dodgy with the fact that her parents were both vampires but after sometime he came through, he just tended to ignore Mae whenever she visited but she did not blame him. All in all, Mae had left the decision with Claire even though everyday it came to her that her own daughter was nearly physically older then her. Just one more year and she'll be physically older then her. Which was strange, and another problem.

Yet to make it worse, there had been reported sightings of Bishop, and that very morning Mae had a note delivered anonymously to her. She hadn't told Amelie about it though. The note was very simple with just nine words.

_'Don't worry my dear, daddy's back in the game'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry about long wait**

**But the other day I had finally finished this chapter and then BAM everything went...**

**All my documents... Yeah, was not in a good mood at all... So I've had to *attempt* to re-write it all**

**Again, sorry.**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoy,**

**Terri xx**

* * *

Claire was standing on the far side of the hall, her and Shane held hands and attempted to dance. They were failing miserably. But it was very funny, at random moments she may stand on his foot or his on hers or they'd accidentally fall into another couple. For the first time in the past couple of months, everything seemed normal. Shane was laughing and smiling for the first time in ages and she felt happy. Everything had left her mind. "Mind me having this dance?" A voice chuckled from beside Claire, she turned to be greeted by Myrnin. She stole a glance at Shane who's face had dropped entirely, she would have said no but she couldn't- not to Myrnin anyway. She smiled at Myrnin.

"Of course" She said sweetly, as she took Myrnin's hand she quickly looked again at Shane and said "I won't be long."

Myrnin smiled brightly as they walked away from Shane who was glaring at the pair, when they got to the middle of the room Myrnin kept hold of one of Claire's hands and put another around her waist. "I must warn you, I can't dance to save my life" Claire laughed. Myrnin chuckled.

"You'll know by the end of this week" Myrnin said before the next song started up. Claire was entirely surprised, Myrnin led them both and he moved smoothly around the room, there was no standing on feet, no bumping into anyone else or randomly stopping to laugh. They both looked at each other, smiling. Myrnin spinned her around and Claire would hardly stumble. She felt save in his arms suddenly, a feeling she'd never really experienced with him. Myrnin had always been the mad scientist but lately he was becoming more normal. He still had his random outbursts which Claire adored entirely but he seemed more focused. She could entirely trust him now. Just as Claire was getting into the dance, the music came to a soft halt. Both of them froze, staring into each others eyes for a few seconds until Myrnin took his hands off of her and cleared his throat. "You should return to Shane now" he muttered, turning away from Claire and walking swiftly away. Claire sighed and watched him leave until she felt a presence beside her again, it was Shane.

"Well that was strange" he said.

0.

"Well that was strange" Oliver said, standing beside a sitting Mae "did you just see Claire and Myrnin?"

"Of course I did" Mae muttered.

"Do you believe that she may possibly like the old fool?"

"Of course she does Oliver, yet if she loves him is a completely different question" Mae said before standing up just as Bizzie came up the stairs to the small platform. "Yes Bizzie?"

"Ma'am, there's been reports of Bishop on the outskirts of town" Bizzie said quickly.

Mae sighed and glanced over at Oliver.

0.

Amelie had been with Samuel all night. She wouldn't hold his hand, but she stayed ever so close to him. Michael came over to them to speak to his grandfather earlier that night and since then Samuel had hardly said anything. In the back of her head she knew Michael was angry at her, she was taking his grandfather away from him. His last family member. And for that; she was sorry.

But she had to get away from Morganville, she had been there for to long and she needed a break. She knew it would be hard, her and Samuel living outside of the safe boarders of her town, but she just needed a little break. Another thing worrying her was the fact that she had left Morganville in the (more than) capable hands of Mae, but that had brought up tension between Mae and Oliver. Before she had mentioned going away the pair had became quite close (not that neither of them would admit it.) But since them the two had been having constant arguments, not that they hadn't before but before they would just have little debates. Now the two would get close to killing the other and their fights would be over the most petty of things.

Amelie had been trying to fix the pair, she even thought about making them both equal to the hierarchy of Morganville but she couldn't tell if that would cause more disagreements. Morganville needed one leader, and that was to be her own daughter.

0.

The wind blew ferociously and her hair flew around her, the odd bits of sand would travel through the wind as well. Mae detested living in the desert. She hated the hot days and freezing nights, not that the temperature effected her that much, she still didn't like the sunlight even if she was quite prone to it, she liked the wind, but it annoyed her, especially with the fact that she was trying to search the bitter blackness to find her grandfather. "Stay close" A gruff voice said from a few metres away, it was Oliver.

"Oliver you are aware that it is only you and I out here and I am the one who gives the orders right?" Mae said coldly. She could here Oliver sigh stubbornly and his footing got louder as he stomped angrily. Slowly, she walked closer to him and then almost silently she mumbled "there's someone behind that bin." Oliver nodded, Mae hardly noticed his nod as it only looked like he'd moved his head slightly. Oliver walked over to the bin acting normally, putting a small distance between him and Mae, suddenly there were gunshots and Oliver fell down as something jumped out behind Mae and she turned to come to an abrupt halt as she came face to face with her grandfather.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**As requested here's a quick explanation of the family business...**

**Bishop is Amelie's father (of course)**  
**Amelie is Mae's mother**  
**Bishop is Mae's father and grandfather as... Yeah... Please tell me if you don't understand that bit as I'll pm you... Mae just calls him her grandfather though**  
**Mae is Claire's mother**  
**Oliver is Claire's father**

**Please tell me if that still doesn't make sense, it is quite hard to explain..**

**Enjoy!**

**Terri xx**

* * *

Mae tried not to look afraid, she stood tall with her head raised. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Did you not get my note?" Bishop said harshly, his voice hard and rough. Mae nodded ever so slightly. "Well then, I just wanted to prove to you that I AM here and I SHALL do damage." The building beside Mae exploded and, because she was unaware of it going to happen, she fell down with the heavy blast. Bishop stood over her, his eyes red. Mae took her eyes off him for one second and looked over towards Oliver, he was standing now but it didn't last as she saw three vampire men go up to him and plunge a stake into his heart.

She could only pray it wasn't silver.

0.

Eve sighed "Michael stop glaring at them, they've probably already noticed" she said, standing beside her long-term boyfriend and future husband. She looked at the crystal skull ring on her fourth finger on her left hand. They had only told Claire and Shane, with others she'd just say the ring only fitted on that finger, or she'd just try to hide it.

But now, while her and Michael stood beside the wall, all Michael was doing was glaring over at Sam and Amelie. "She's taking him away from me Eve" Michael muttered. "My last family member."

"I know Mike, but you've still got Claire and Shane and me, and don't you dare say that isn't enough or I'm walking away and going over to that very smexy and random boy over there" Eve said jokingly. Michael obviously didn't take it as a joke as his gaze snapped over to the black haired boy who was standing a couple of metres away from the pair. He moved to the side that the boy was on, protectively beside Eve. "Don't worry hunny, I was only joking."

"I know" Michael muttered shaking his head before pulling Eve into a hug. "I'm sorry, I've probably ruined your night with my mood"

Eve shrugged "I'm sure you can pay it off by doing things for me" she smirked, Michael shook his head chuckling at her.

"What sort of things?"

"I'll tell you later"

0.

Mae tried to get back up, she lifted her head and back off the ground but then Bishop kicked her back harshly. She gasped as she felt something sharp go into her back. "Now now child, be patient, I want you to see this" Bishop growled, bending down and moving her head so she was looking into the distance. She suddenly say Klaus, one of her fathers men, walk out dragging behind him a small infant boy who was crying loudly. The boy had light brown hair and his face was screwed up as he tried to punch and kick his way away from the frightening looking man holding him. His name was Edward Beds and he was only seven.

Mae knew all the families in Morganville, she'd learnt them quickly and paid visit to some of them. She hadn't to the Beds as they did not know of the true nature of Morganville. But she watched as Klaus took the little boys neck and pulled it to one side, the boy fell limp straight away.

"Remember them days when we would speak of ruling the world? Being the most powerfullest vampire and beings in the world, ruling over everything?" Bishop asked simply, looking at Mae who was still looking at the place were the child's body now laid as Klaus had left it. "You would have done anything for the power that we both craved"

"Not anymore..." Mae said quietly. "I'm not the same anymore, it was ages ago"

"You still want the power though don't you?!" Bishop suddenly snapped.

"No"

"I know you better than you think, I know that when I was holding you captive you wanted me to take you back under my wing, make you my second again, just like when you were younger, you even thought about killing your own mother to prove yourself worthy to me" Bishop hissed "that's why I find it so strange that, as soon as I mentioned you murdering that piece of worthless junk laying on the ground over there; you refused, you backed out of all our plans"

"I couldn't put up with it anymore.." Mae mumbled.

"Well, I'm giving you the chance now, kill him and I'll let you live, you can join me"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I shall kill you and him" Bishop said, shrugging as it was fair. "I'd make your choice very quickly and I trust you know what to pick, you can be a strong ally my dear yet I could crush you within seconds." He knelt down and ran his sharp nail along her neck causing a small gash which bled for a minute until it healed. Mae sighed deeply, sitting up slowly and then taking her time to stand as she was shaking and wobbling. "Just think my dear, it is no different to how you use to be when you were younger, you use to be a killer, as bad as I was; don't you miss the thrill?" She now stood up properly, again she glanced over at Oliver, the vampires who had been there before had left and he was laying silently with the stake sticking out of his chest. She could smell the strong odour that was his blood, and slowly she took small steps over to him.

Bishop followed behind her silently, her eyes were dark and she was visibly breathing; thinking of what to do. She could just kill Oliver and stop all of this madness, or she could escape, yet leave Oliver here. She sighed again before she was at Oliver's side. She looked back at Bishop who was standing couple of feet away. She felt the odd sensation in herself as a portal opened beside her- she went through and snapped it closed straight away. Heavily breathing, but in her own room, she sat down on the floor and curled up. She couldn't believe what she'd done.

She'd left him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, serious writers block and been really busy and everything, so just a quick chapter and I hope all you Clyrnin fans like it**

**Anyhows, as per usual I hope you enjoy**

**Terri xx**

* * *

Myrnin was ignoring her, it had taken Claire 4 days to realise it, but now as she dropped her mobile onto her bed- it struck her. It was the day of the last ball and since the first one, Myrnin hadn't been to any of them. Claire had rang him, she'd went to his lab, hell, she'd even asked Amelie where he was. But he'd gone, to her anyway. When she'd seen Amelie, she'd said that Myrnin was ill but even Claire could tell that from the annoyance in Amelie's eyes- he wasn't. It left Claire puzzled as to why he wasn't turning up to anything or speaking to her and it hurt her. Myrnin was her friend, he'd always be there for her; her fights with Shane, the whole family business and just when she felt down. He'd always be there to cheer her up by his random attitudes. Claire heard the faint 'creek' of the door open behind her and she turned; her eyes wide with hopefulness that it was Myrnin but it was only Shane.

Shane stood in the doorway looking Claire over. She'd been getting changed when she'd rang Myrnin and now she was standing there in a short beige dress which was half done up so showing most of her top half. Shane chuckled as he stepped into the room and Claire felt her cheeks warm up as he stood beside her and done her zip up carefully. "I prefer it undone" he muttered putting his lips against hers softly.

Claire broke off the kiss after a few seconds and a hurt look entered Shane's face but left straight away. "Sorry" mumbled Claire.

Shane raised an eyebrow as Claire looked down at the floor "what's wrong?" He asked.

"What? Nothing" Claire replied, looking up at Shane's protective face.

"Your crying" Shane stated bluntly.

"I am?" Claire wiped her eyes and sure enough, she felt the soft salty liquid of her tears on her fingertips; her eyes had been watering. "I was yawning" Claire lied fluently but an unamused look came onto Shane's face.

"For goodness sake Claire don't lie to me!" He snapped suddenly, causing Claire to take a step away from him "It's Myrnin isn't it?!"

"What, no of course not" Claire said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Don't lie!" Shouted Shane grabbing Claire's arms tightly and pushing her harshly onto the bed so she bashed her head on her wall. He stormed out of the room angrily and Claire fell onto the bed in tears. She curled up on her bed, face in her hands and cried.

"Now now Claire" Myrnin muttered crouching down beside Claire's bed. Claire looked up and gasped at the figure, she hadn't realised he'd come in. Myrnin gently got his sleeve of his pirate jacket and carefully wiped Claire's cheeks. "Why are you so upset?"

Claire sat up carefully once Myrnin had moved his hand and Myrnin quickly sat beside her on the bed, taking his bunny slippers off and crossing his legs and looking at her expectinantly. "Where have you been?" Claire asked quietly.

"Ah, now Claire, I do believe it was I who asked the first question therefore it should be you answering first but since you asked, I have been very much ill"

"We both know that's not true" Claire pointed out, smiling slightly.

"Well I can not tell you the actual reason" Myrnin stated miming locking his lips.

"But why not? It's me"

"Well, I can't tell you because your mother specifically told me not to tell you about Bishop and him having Oliver and me and her looking for them both" Myrnin said before gasping and then shrugging "opps"

"What?" Claire said confused after a couple of seconds. She would have acted more worried but her and Oliver were never close, even with him being her actual father, neither properly liked each other.

"Oh but you mustn't worry, I'm here to take you to the ball, oh please don't say anything to Mae, she'll lock me up and torture me" Myrnin said really quickly, quite worried that Claire would say something.

"She wouldn't do that" Claire muttered looking at Myrnin "I wouldn't let her."

"Why were you crying?" Myrnin asked again softly, taking hardly no notice that their faces were getting slightly closer with every second passing.

"I-It's stupid really"

"Nothing you ever say or do can be classed as stupid" Myrnin pointed out, muttering gently.

"You" Claire then said very quietly and softly.

"Don't cry over me, I'm not worth your tears my dear" Myrnin said just as their lips came together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys,**

**Thankyou soo much for the positive feedback about my little Clyrnin scene, I'm still not that keen on the pairing but if you guys like it then I'll keep adding moments and maybe it'll develop... **

**Anyhow, tried to update quicker this time as felt pressured by reviews telling me to update, so I did as quickly as I could xD **

**As usual, hope you enjoy,**

**Terri xx**

* * *

The last four days had been a living hell for Mae. Not that her life hadn't had at them random moments before, but this... this was horrible. Her mind was wrecked with guilt and she was worried, she had to face Amelie's constant questioning as to why she was missing all the balls and... And she missed Oliver. She hated admitting it but it was so true. She hadn't realised it before, but they'd gotten so close; even with the arguments, and now she was so worried about him and she was missing him and she felt so guilty for just leaving him. _What is Bishop doing to him now? He could be torturing him, why couldn't have I just killed him and got it all over with?_ So many thoughts and questions were running inside her head and she tried to picture to herself what she SHOULD have done but she didn't do. But none of the alternatives had happy conclusions.

Her and Myrnin had been looking everywhere they could think of between them, which was all of Morganville. But there was nothing anywhere and it just made matters worse. _What if Bishop's using Oliver for bait? What if he's already dead._ One more night, just one more night to go and then... Amelie was leaving. _Morganville will be mine..._Mae's head snapped up as she thought that, screaming at herself inwardly. She didn't know what was happening to her, her head felt so strange and kept going weird and she had no control over the dark thoughts that entered her mind. She was acting how she use to act, when she'd first became a vampire and how she was before she returned to Morganville again. But this time; it was a lot worse. She felt the pounding in her head for power and control over everything, she was starved and she felt so restricted with the fact she couldn't go outside and kill whoever she wanted.

She kept having mad episodes when she'd go crazy for blood, her eyes would go a deep red and she's lose all control over her body to the demons inside of her. No one knew, except Myrnin. He'd tried to stop her two days ago, she'd been determined to kill, she even went for Myrnin. But afterwards Myrnin's face dropped, he knew what was wrong with her but he wouldn't tell her. He'd muttered something about an illness but she hadn't completely heard as her head was pounding from the after affects of her manic episode.

_Right, time to get ready for the ball, Amelie will kill me if I don't show up tonight, act normal, steal deep breaths that I don't even need_ Mae's chest rose and dropped with her deep breathing as she tried to calm herself. She started getting changed, stripping off the dirty jeans and jumper she had been wearing and then wrapping herself in a bath robe and going to get her dress from the wardrobe. As she returned and put the dress on the bed she felt a cold presence behind her. She stood straight, not wanting to turn around as two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back so that she fell into someone's strong frame. She sighed, she could tell who it was and even though deep down she was ecstatic to know he was okay, she was worried about why he was acting affectionate.

"Oliver" Mae said softly, still facing forward and not turning to face him "what did Bishop do to you?"

"He did not do anything" Oliver replied deeply, Mae turned in his arms to face him and she checked his neck.

She found what she'd been looking for and gently she lifted her hand and touched where the pale bite marks were "he's used his compulsion on you" she sighed.

"No he hasn't, he fed from me and that's it" Oliver persuaded.

"I am not stupid Oliver" Mae said icily, her eyes darkening quickly before returning to a faded grey as she softened her voice slightly "but, if you say he only fed from you then alright, I'll believe your conspiracy, now if you do not mind we have a ball to go to"

"Do we?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's the last night remember so can you . " Mae said pulling away from him as his arms dropped to his sides. "You must go and get changed Oliver..." She muttered as Oliver just stood there "now" she quickly added. Oliver nodded and went out of the room before Mae collapsed onto her bed.

She'd have to keep an eye on Oliver as she knew Bishop would have done something to him.

+.

Claire and Myrnin both slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked at each other, both wanting the other to say something. Claire felt her cheeks burning from a blush and Myrnin smiled softly. "I... I..." Claire mumbled, not knowing what to say.

Myrnin stood up "I'll see you tonight" he said strongly before taking Claire's hand in his own and lifting it to his lips. He dropped her hand gently and went... Out the window of course. Just as Myrnin jumped out, Eve came rushing into the room to be greeted by a very dazed Claire. "CB are you okay? Shane just told me what happened, he's in a wreck, he can't believe what he did to you and he's so sorry. I mean I know it should be him saying this but he really is and... Oh god Claire he was crying because he felt so guilty" she said in a rush as Claire stood up and put a hand up to silence her.

"Eve; I'm perfectly fine" Claire replied to the first question "and what Shane did was awful but, I forgive hi-"

"That's great! So you two can be all better now ye-" Eve said cutting off Claire before Claire cut Eve off again.

"But, I am not going to go back out with him" Claire said quickly and quietly. Eve's eyes widened and her mouth opened as she was about to say something and then closed. "I'm sorry Eve but I can't..."

"Oh, I know CB" Eve sighed "he's a dick for what he did to you and I guess you need a little break from each other"

"Yeah... A little break" Claire muttered before going over to her dresser and putting her white heels on, Eve was dressed like Claire except instead of beige and white; Eve was in all black, and she was wearing fishnet tights and a lot more make up.

"Well, we're leaving now so are you ready?" Eve asked softly.

"I guess..." Claire replied following Eve out to the car where Michael was driving and Shane was sitting in the back obviously wanting to talk to Claire.

"Shotgun..." Whispered Eve as she turned to look at Claire and then sighed before saying "you take it, I know how awkward it would be"

"It's still going to be awkward" Claire replied getting into the front beside Michael.


	6. Chapter 6

The hall looked even bigger then it had throughout all the other balls. As Claire walked in she looked round at the already dancing people. Eve and Michael walked hand in hand and her and Shane stood beside each other, Shane's arms were by his sides and Claire's arms were folded to try to resist the urge to drop her arms and hold his. After a moment Eve smiled at Claire and her and Michael walked off leaving them both. Shane turned to Claire and sighed deeply. "Look Claire, I'm sor-"

"Don't even start Shane, if you couldn't say sorry earlier after you'd pushed me and left me there then don't waste your breath" Claire muttered cutting him off while gazing behind him where a tall figure walked over to them. "Myrnin!" Claire said smiling brightly at the man. Myrnin grinned back at her as Claire made her way past Shane who was looking between the pair with a face like thunder.

Claire walked off with Myrnin "Claire!" Shane shouted trying to make her stay with him but she didn't even look back towards him.

0.

"They're dancing together again..." Muttered Oliver, standing beside Mae who was observing their daughter closely, Mae was wearing a long lilac dress and her long brown hair trailed down her back in slightly wavy locks, Oliver could hardly remember what had occurred to him in the past 4 days, he remembered being locked up in darkness; that hadn't bothered him. He remembered Bishop drinking from him; even that had hardly bothered him, it was bound to happen. He was surprised what had actually bothered him; Bishop threatening Mae. He'd heard Bishop shouting at so many people about how stupid that they all were and how none of them could get hold of a simple female vampire, Bishop had said to Oliver about how he'd kill Amelie and Mae if he ever got his hands on them- painfully. He'd realised then, how much he needed Mae, he'd never ever say that aloud and it was what he felt. However though, he was still annoyed that she was getting Morganville and he was not.

"I do have eyes, I can see for myself" Mae stated bluntly.

"Well? Are you not going to stop them?" Oliver questioned his eyes on Mae who was still watching Claire and Myrnin dance around the room.

"Why should I? There's no problem with them being together."

"But he's mad, what if he harms Claire? What if-"

"We both know that you do not care about Claire's welfare Oliver" Sighed Mae.

"But I do!" Oliver snapped "she's my daughter Mae, of course I care about her welfare"

"Very well then, whatever you say Oliver..." Mae said giving up on a potential argument. "Yet, I guess you do have a point, but I find Myrnin to be quite trustworthy and he obviously loves her, he has that same look in his eyes that he did when he was with Ada."

"And look where Ada is now" Oliver stated bluntly. Mae sighed, she'd heard about that, she'd heard about everything.

"But he isn't the same as what he use to be like, he cured himself from the disease .." Mae pointed out. "However, he is still quite mental... It may not be safe for her..." She then mumbled to which Oliver looked at her and nodded.

"You need to decide if we're going to allow this... Relationship, to continue" Oliver said.

"I suppose you're right"

0.

"Amelie...""Founder" "Amelie""Founder!"

So many people shouting to her, her head was agonising and her feet were killing her. To be frank- She could not wait to get out of Morganville. If she heard her name being called or said again she'd scream...

"Amelie?" Amelie turned, her eyes a deep red but she calmed herself after coming face to face with Samuel. When she'd turned to him he'd stayed still, not taking a step back and she sighed softly.

"I believed you were someone else coming to bother me" Amelie apologised quietly. Sam smiled softly at her.

"It's okay, I bet you can not wait to get out of here" Sam said softly.

"No, I can't... I can not help but feel guilt for making you leave Michael though"

"Oh he doesn't really mind, he shall get over it, I'm with you that's what matters" Sam said softly, Amelie looked down at his hand before gently taking it in her own.

0.

The ball came to an end, people started leaving but Claire and Myrnin kept dancing, when the music stopped Eve, Michael and Shane went up to them, Shane's face was filled with angst and he looked liked he was about to scream at Claire. "Are you coming back now?" Eve asked brightly before Shane stepped forward.

"You moved on quickly didn't you?!" He hissed, his fists were clenched, Myrnin and Michael both stepped out between Shane and Claire protectively.

"You dare bring her any harm and it will be the end of you" Myrnin hissed back at Shane. Michael stepped out of the way and Shane went right up to Myrnin.

"I'm not afraid of you, I am better for Claire, not you, you bloodsucking monster" Shane shouted at him.

"Shane stop this now" Claire said softly, going round Myrnin so she was standing beside them both. "It's childish"

"No Claire!" Shane shouted, turning to her "you are the one who is childish! Why won't you just forgive me? You can't possibly like... That thing!"

"That thing is a vampire, a very deadly one if provoked" Myrnin muttered angrily.

"Oh shut up Myrnin, no one wants to hear it!"

"Shane! Get over yourself" Claire literally screamed "I'm tired of this, of you, just stop it!" Shane's anger got the better of him and he swung his fist towards Claire's head unconsciously hard and Myrnin caught it just before it hit her. His eyes a deep red. He squeezed Shane's fist hard and twisted it, atleast breaking a few bones.

"That is quite enough of that Myrnin" A voice snapped from behind the group, Myrnin dropped Shane's fist and turned to see Mae standing behind them all. "Go home now, all of you" Mae ordered looking at all of them in the eye separately "and Shane, I'd keep your disrespectful thoughts more quiet. You, Michael, Eve and Claire go now."

"She can't go back there" Myrnin protested. Mae sighed.

"Fine she'll stay here" she muttered, crossing her arms.

"No she's staying with me"

"I agree with that" Claire quietly perked up. Mae turned to her daughter.

"Fine then" She said before turning on her heel and walking away while quietly whispering "don't get use to this Myrnin" so that only Myrnin heard it.

0.

Mae walked into the kitchen and her eyes were a deep red. She rummaged through the fridge and cupboard, chucking everything out to smash on the floor. She finally found some. She grabbed the bag and bit it open draining it straight away, she couldn't find anymore. Her mind was spinning when Oliver walked in and his eyes widened when he saw Mae in the state she was in. Her head snapped over to him and she froze for a couple of seconds before running at him with the desire to kill.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**Oh gosh, sorry I haven't updated, have had Christmas concerts, performances and tests and yadiya so have't had the chance to even think about being on the computer...**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE EVE**

**And breath... I'm hopefully (naah I know for sure) am getting a netbook for x-mas so more updates!**

**Anyhow, I've had quite bad writers block aswell, so here goes nothing and I wrote this in one night so it's all off the top of my head so it may be quite short as I'm half asleep but still... ENJOY**

**Terri xxx**

* * *

Claire sat on one of Myrnin's work tables swinging her legs like a child and smiling happily. Myrnin was in his poor excuse of a kitchen and all Claire could hear was him opening and closing cupboards, ever so often there would be a small crash and Myrnin would curse loudly causing Claire to laugh. After a few minutes Myrnin wondered back into the lab carrying a plate with two pieces of bread on, he handed it to Claire who saw thin dusty-like on the bread. "Ta dah! A sandwich!" Myrnin grinned happily.

"Myrnin... Is there sand on this?" Claire asked looking at it confused.

"Well of course, you asked for a sandwich, though I shall never understand why humans tend to eat these so much... Sand tastes awful! I just tried some" Myrnin said thoughtfully before swiftly picking up a bit of sand off the plate and putting it in his mouth and then made a retching sound.

"Myrnin!" Claire giggled "A sandwich doesn't have sand in it..." She said inbetween laughs.

"Yes it does, that is why it is called a sandwich" Myrnin said matter-of-factly, which just cause Claire to laugh more. "Why are you laughing?!" Myrnin asked confused. Claire breathed until she was calm and she'd almost stopped laughing before saying.

"No Myrnin, that's just it's name, a sandwich normally consists of bread and a filling, like ham or cheese" She explained softly.

"Oh... Well I guess that makes more sense then having sand" Myrnin said thoughtfully. Claire slipped off the side and placed the plate on the side where she'd been sitting. "You look tired..."Myrnin then said softly.

"I'm fine" Claire lied, she was actually really tired. Myrnin shook his head taking Claire's hand in his gently and leading her to his room.

"You can stay in here tonight" He said "I probably won't sleep tonight and if I do then I shall sleep in my armchair"

Claire shook her head letting out a small yawn "No Myrnin, this is your room it's not fair"

"You are my guest my dear, now sleep" Myrnin said, after debating for about 10 minutes, Claire found herself laying in the bed with Myrnin sitting in the small chair beside it looking at her. "Do you want me to read you a story?" He asked.

"Myrnin... I'm not 4" Claire stated dryly.

"I was just making sure, I'm over 1000 years old and even I like a good bedtime story now and again."

0.

Mae crashed into Oliver pushing him through the hall and through another doorway. Oliver got up swiftly grabbing Mae's arms just as she swung at him. "Mae, stop this." He said through gritted teeth as he tried to hold her back.

Oliver was stronger then Mae ad for that, he was very thankful. His dead heart would have been beating horrifically id it was still in use, he could tell by just glimpsing at Mae what was wrong with her. He'd seen the symptoms time and time again and he use to not even believe that the disease was even real. Yet now, seeing Mae in the horrific state that she was in in that moment, he knew for sure it was all true. Oliver pushed Mae back and she fell down on to the floor. She looked up and quickly got up speeding at him again, the next few moments were a blur of necessary movements coming from Oliver trying to keep Mae from pursuing to kill him.

They ended up with Oliver holding Mae up against a wall by her shoulders, he looked down and met her burning red eyes and said quietly "Mae stop this, this isn't you."

Mae stood still for a moment and took an unnecessary breath in and blinked slowly a few times, Oliver saw her eyes fill with soft tides; something he never hardly saw. Her eyes turned back to their usual soft grey before she whispered brokenly. "I'm turning mad..."

Oliver shook his head "no, you're going to be fine." Mae looked down at the ground and then back up to meet Oliver's gaze, slowly their lips met in what felt like a mixture of desperation and just the utter fact of needing eachother.

And it was pure bliss.


	8. Chapter 8

_Claire was standing in the dark alley, on the left side opening stood Shane watching Claire intently, on the right side opening stood Myrnin standing tall with a friendly manic smile on his face. The walls of the alley began closing around Claire and she started worrying, she stepped left and then right not knowing which way to go, the heavy walls closing in made Claire's head begin to spin. The walls slowly pressed up to Claire's body and she screamed loudly._

0.

_Next thing Claire knew she was running through the streets wearing a long white dress. The dress was cut and red blood covered her; her blood. She quickly looked over her shoulder and running after her carrying a large bat was Shane, his eyes were full with hate and he had the expression of murder was wrote all over his face. Claire fell down on to the road as she tripped over the dress, she squirmed to get up but suddenly Shane was standing over her smirking as he swung the bat towards her head. The last thing she saw was a dark figure standing near offering no help._

0.

Claire shot up quickly, her eyes full of terror. "My dear, are you alright?" Myrnin asked softly sitting in the small chair beside the bed. Then; Claire burst into tears unwillingly, Myrnin quickly wennt and sat on the bed, pulling Claire into his arms and rubbing her back softly. "Hush my dear one, hush, it's early, go back to sleep" He murmered into her hair as she clung onto him like a small child awakening from a terrible nightmare which; compared to him- she was. Claire sniffed as she slowly closed her eyes, Myrnin laid her back onto the bed and laid next to her, still holding her im his arms.

0.

_Claire was standing at the top of a large green hil, her long brown hair was flowing in the wind and she wore a yellow summer dress. Suddenly a small girl ran up to her with little pig tails in her hair and wrapped her arms around Claire's legs. "Mummy!" The little girl said happily "I made it mummy! I made it all the way up here with no help from no one, not even daddy!"_

_"Oh well done 'Lyssa, I'm so proud of you" Claire said softly, kneeling down infront of the small girl and hugging her properly. She didn't know how she knew the childs name; it just came to her perfectly. Slowly behind the girl came Shane walking up the hill carrying a large brown basket and a red blanket. He walked up to Claire and Alyssa and placed down the basket and blanket before kissing Claire on the lips and the picking up Alyssa and spinning her around._

_"Yaaaaay!" Smiled Alyssa as her dad spun her around, Claire smiled at the scene as a tears filled her eyes at the happiness of having her own child._

_At the bottom of the hill stood the same dark figure from before._

_Suddenly, Alyssa started sceaming. "Mummy!" Claire's head snapped over to her daughter as she slowly started fading._

_"Alyssa!" Claire shouted running over to her daughter but she went to grab her and her hands went straight through her. "No!" She cried as Alyssa dissapeared._

_"This is your own fault Claire... You chose Myrnin, not me, we could have had her if you had not have made that stupid desision!" Shouted Shane just as he dissapeared too._

_"No! Clome back!" Claire shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks._

0.

_Claire was sitting in the coach of a train, she was smiling gleefully as she glanced out of the window. The carriage door opened and then closed as the tall figure of Myrnin walked in and sat in the soft cusion seat opposite her, in his arms he held a small blanket. Claire went and sat beside him, moving the soft silky blanket to come face to face with a soft faced baby boy. "He's perfect" Claire whispered, stroking the babies cheek carefully._

_"Of course he is, you designed him this way" Myrnin said looking at Claire. "He shall be the smartest living thing ever, and then he shall be the smartest vampire; maybe even smarter then you and I."_

_"It is a shame we could not have had him naturally" Claire muttered._

_"You know as well as I do that that is mostly impossible, it was a miracle to how you alone were created and brought into the world, the hances of it happening again are just a millimeter away from impossible, and think about it, having him this way got rid of all the possibilities of their being anything going wrong, he can be pefect this way"_

0.

"Claire... Claire..." A soft voice muttered softly, Claire's eyes blinked open to see the loving figure of Myrnin laying beside her. "Come on my dear, you need to wake up as we need to go and see Amelie off."

Claire nodded softly, on her cheeks she could feel the wetness of tears as she quickly wiped her eyes and sat up and got out of the bed shortly followed by Myrnin. ""Myrnin.." She muttered.

"Yes Claire?" Myrnin said softly.

"Nothing.."

"Ok then, how are you feeling now? I believe you may have had a nightmare last night"

"I'm fine Myrnin" Claire mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Myrnin asked taking her hand in his.

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Mae's eyes flicked open as she felt the body underneath her head move a little. She blinked a few times not moving before slowly unwrapping her arms around Oliver's chest. Oliver's eyes opened straight away and Mae sat up on the bed after he'd removed his arms from her. Oliver sat up beside her and he smiled a bit at her, Mae smiled softly back trying to hide most of the loving emotion she felt at that moment. "We need to be going to see my mother leave..." Mae said softly, standing up in her short silk nightie she'd been wearing under her dress at the ball the night before and walking up to her closet and going through her clothes. "You can go and use the shower in my en-suite, it's through that do-"

"I know where it is Mae" Oliver said chuckling, going through the door which led to Mae's own private bathroom.

Mae got out a pair of leggings, a white top and and pale pink suit jacket which she placed onto her bed before she went and stood on her balcony which over-looked the empty street below. No one really knew where the founders actual house was, it was very big so most just assumed that it was another large hall which is why they were able to go through a different entrance to get into the balls. Most didn't actually think that they lived there in a different part of the house. She stood in the outside with the early sun beaming down on her pale skin. She liked the fact that the sun did not burn her much, it gave her the escape to still enjoy the sun for short times. After a few minutes she felt a prescence behind her and she turned around slowly to come see Oliver standing in the shoadows wearing a his normal black attire. Mae persumed that he had used the poratls to go home and get himself clean clothes and she walked past him and went into the bathroom herself cleaning herself up aswell as she knew that Amelie would be able to easily tell that they'd been together.

Oliver walked about Mae's room, it had hardly changed since the last time he'd been in there over 19 years ago. He regretted that; not that night, but just the whole fact off that he had left Mae all them years ago. He'd acted stupidly, if only he'd known the consequences of that night and the fact that he'd impregganated her; he would have stayed. He would have obeyed to every last rule possible just to be able to call her his own and keep her trust.

On the small table beside Mae's bed, her purple diary sat open. Oliver picked it up slowly, he'd known he'd just been thinking about having Mae's trust but the diary always got to him and made his curiousity grown to the extent that he just had to glance at the thin pages of the book. He looked down at the neat words in the book, he went back a few pages to find an entry from a couple of days ago.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to say, I do not know what to write. My head is spinning with the thought that Oliver could be dead or being tortured as I write this. Myself and Myrnin have been searching all day today but we have not found any clues to lead us to Oliver to Bishop. I hate to admit it, but I miss him. It's only been a day I know but I can't help the sudden bursts of guilt as I remember that I left him, but if I had stayed then both our lives would be endangered and by leaving him it gave me a greater chance for me to find him._

_Bishop brought up how I had been all them years ago, I had to admit it; I was contemplating taking up his offer. I miss the freedom and the power that I once had, the power to just kill whoever I choose, the power to do whatever I wanted, lead people as much I wanted. But I do regret my past a lot, the amount of people I brought down just to feel the highness that I would feel._

_Yet I suppose that everyone has their shadows, and that happens to be mine. Not only the fact that my past is grey but also the fact that my guilt is burning inside of me as well as with the desire I felt whenever Oliver was near me, I need to find him, I must. _

"Oliver!" Mae called from inside the bathroom.

Oliver's head snapped up as he placed the diary onto the table. "Yes?" He called back.

"Could you please pass me my clothes? They're on the bed."

"Of course" Oliver said, grabbing the clothes and walking up to the door and knocking on it softly, the door opened and Mae grabbed the clothes from him while being wrapped up in a towel.

"Thankyou" She said softly before closing the door. A couple of minutes later; Mae walked out from the bathroom. "Oh yes that reminds me..."

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Never, ever, ever read my diary again." Mae said sternly grabbing her diary from the table and closing it swifty.

"I-I-I..." Oliver muttered. "I was curious" he finally admitted.

"Well never read it again."

"Why do you not just let your feelings be known?" Oliver then asked after a moment of silence.

Mae sighed before saying simply "Because Oliver, no one can be trusted."

"What about me?"

"No." Mae stated before walking out of her room shortly followed by Oliver who had a stern but confused look on his face.

The pair walked down to the streets, Oliver holding an umbrella over them. Myrnin, Claire, Eve and Michael stood on the pavement with Amelie starting to say her goodbyes to everyone. Mae was glad that the Collins' boy had not showed up as now was not the time for any drama. Slowly, Amelie reached Mae and Amelie put out her hand for her to shake it. Mae took her mothers hand before the pair pulled eachother into an awkward hug. "Look after my town..." Amelie said to Mae quietly. They both pulled back and Mae nodded at Amelie.

"I shall, be careful" Mae said as Amelie went over to Oliver.

"You will not do anything against my daughter, no plotting no anything" Amelie warned him before whispering. "But anyway, we both know that will not happen, you really do need to learn to use soap, even if your only option is to use strawberry woman shower gel." Myrnin let out a chuckle and Mae's eyes widened while Claire and Eve just looked confused. Michael stood close with Sam as they both said their goodbyes aswell and after a while, Samuel and Amelie left Morgnville and the rest of the group slowly split ways.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,**

**Woah, I've actually written a lot today (3rd chapter in one day) which is a very big thing for me as I hardly ever have the time but today I've been lazing about as not feeling 100% which is unlucky for me but lucky for anyone reading this (if, there's anyone still reading this... Wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't...) **

**But if you are; thankyou! It really does actually mean a lot to know that people are still reading this strange fanfic of mine which I don't actually remember where I got the idea from, I read all of it today (all of Truths and Destroyed) and he amount of mistakes I picked up on was un-real but oh wells, no one really complained which I'm very glad about...**

**Anyhow, as usual I hope you enjoy this chapter, if anyone has any requests on plots or anything, I would love to hear them NarutoRox thanks for the idea in this one), so review and favourite and make my day :D I know this ones very short, but wanted to leave it at this.**

**Terri xx**

* * *

"Myrnin what was Amelie talking about when she was talking to Oliver?" Claire asked Myrnin, sitting on his lap and leaning back with his arms wrapped around her. Myrnin needed to get more furniture, but she was OK with sitting in that position for the time being.

"When my dear?" Myrnin asked.

"Just before she left, she said something about soap and you laughed."

"Oh that, well lets just say that I believe your parents may be back in a relationship, vampires have good senses and myself and Amelie could both smell Mae's aroma on Oliver, and his on her" Myrnin explained chuckling again.

"Wait so... Ew..." Claire muttered just as a portal opened in the room and Mae and Oliver walked into he lab, Mae had her arms crossed and was glaring at Oliver. "Myrnin... I think they may have heard you..." Claire whispered.

"Yes we did." Oliver said sternly.

"Seriously Myrnin, we were just coming through a portal when we heard _that_ must you go about and speak of my personal affairs with everyone?!" Groaned Mae.

"Ah but my dear, she is your child she deserves to know and aswell as that you can not be mad at me; I am your greatest friend you have and shall ever have" Myrnin said standing up after Claire stood up from his lap.

"I doubt that highly sometimes." Mae muttered.

"Anyway!" Claire quickly said loudly, trying to change the subject "What were you coming here about anyway?"

"We are here to collect you Claire, you shall come and stay at the Founder Buildings with myself" Mae explained briefly breaking her eye contact with Myrnin.

"What? I was going to stay here with Myrnin..." Claire said.

"Don't be silly, you are not going to stay here with him, he only has one bed and believe it or not vampires need sleep too and you are NOT sharing a bed."

"I'm fine with her staying Mae... Believe it or not we did share a bed last nig-" Myrnin started saying but was cut off by Oliver slamming his fists onto the workside, everyones heads turned towards him, his eyes were red with anger which confused all three of them, Oliver pushed off the table and went and stood infront of Myrnin facing him.

"Listen Myrnin, STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Oliver shouted. Mae was surprised at the over-protectiveness Oliver was showing towards Claire but she smiled inwardly at it as it showed that he did care to some extent. "You are dangerous for her! You could kill her so easily and I will not permit that to happen." He pushed Myrnin back onto the floor.

Mae stepped beside Oliver quickly and grabbed hold of on of his arms softly. "Oliver, calm down..." She muttered trying to reach his eye contact but Oliver was to busy glaring at Myrnin who was still on the floor glaring back up at him ready to pounce.

"No, I will not, I do not want him to do to her the same he did to Ada!" Oliver shouted.

"Claire please... Go and wait outside"Mae said softly catching Claire's eye contact and using a bit of her compulsion to make her daughter leave the room to stand in the alley. She didn't like doing it but it was for Claire's own safety. ""Now listen, both of you!" Mae then snapped suddenly standing between the two vampires as Myrnin stood up. Both of them towered over her small figure. "This is not how you will sort this out by provoking eachother and fighting... You will be civil! You both need to think about what it better for Claire; what she wants and what will keep her safe from any harm."

"She wants to be with me, she loves me and it makes her happy." Myrnin stated simply.

"But you are a danger to her!" Oliver protested.

"I do not have the diesease anymore!" Myrnin shouted back.

"You still have manic episodes!"

"Well not as bad as some people at the moment though!" Myrnin shouted, Mae took an aggrivated breath in.

"Don't think that starting on me is going to get you anywhere!" Mae snapped angrily. "I am her mother!"

"You are still not safe for her though."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Screamed Mae aggrivatedly. "Oliver, get Claire now, use compulsion if you must! We are going!" Oliver went and after a bit he returned with Claire in tow, they went through the portal wth Mae going last. "You will stay away from my daughter Myrnin, I care not if you have the diesease, you are still a grave danger to her, expect to never see her again!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys,**

**I was wondering, do you all want me to do some characters actual POV'S again like in Truths, I haven't really done it through this one yet and I'm not sure if I should do, so yeah, opinions please**

**Anyhow, hope you all enjoy**

**Terri xx**

* * *

"He didn't mean it!" Shouted Claire who was face-to-face with her mother. "You can't do this to me!"

"I can do what I wish Claire" Mae sighed speaking icily but not matching Claire's loudness. Claire had just woken up and Oliver's compelsion had stopped affecting her so now Claire was shouting at Mae for making her leave Myrnin's lab for what she had said to him.

"No you can't! I can see Myrnin if I want to, it isn't up to you!"

"Claire, stop all of this now..." Mae groaned "It is childish and highly immature."

"No! You're the one who is acting immature mother!" Claire shouted "I'm going to see him and that's final and don't even _think_ about trying to stop me!"

"It's was not my idea in the first place, I was going to let you be with him" Mae pointed out.

"Bull shit!" Claire stated loudly.

"Claire, language! It's true, it was Oliver who did not want you two together to begin with, I cared not, but now he has angered me so I have changed my mind completely. Now goodbye and sort yourself out." Mae said, leaving Claire's room and locking the door. A while after Mae had left, Claire smirked, she'd forgotten about the portals so she waited another couple of minutes before opening a portal picturing the messy place which was Myrnin's lab. She smiled as the image came to life and she walked through hastily.

0.

"I don't like doing this Oliver..." Mae muttered, looking out of the window in Amelie's old office which was now hers. "I don't like restraining her from what she wants, it's not right."

"It is right, she's your daughter and you know what is right for her, you deserve to show her at least some discipline on what you believe is correct" Oliver said from behind her.

"But it's her life..." Mae said thoughtfully just as Oliver stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist gently.

"But you are doing what is best for her, you're keeping her safe."

Mae turned in Oliver's arms to face him. "I suppose, and she is not just my daughter you know; she's ours" she said quietly.

0.

"You shouldn't be here..." Myrnin repeated for about the tenth time.

"For unfair reasons though" Claire pointed out "and anyway, she locked me in my room, who does that anyway!"

"A parent who doesn't want their child getting out because their protecting them" Myrnin replied "They have a point, I could cause you harm and I do not wish for anything like that to occur, not to you."

"You won't Myrnin, and that's that; I trust you completely... I love you" Claire said hugging Myrnin quickly very close. Myrnin returned the hug desperatly. "Well... Aren't you going to say it back?" Claire mumbled.

"Of course my dear, I love you too" Myrnin said smiling down at her, Claire then smiled and went on her toes to kiss him gingerly, straight away Myrin kissed her back with more force and the pair ended up in a strong loving embrace.

0.

"Did you have fun with Myrnin then?" Question Mae sitting on the sofa filing her nails just as her daughter walked into the large lounge.

"What?" Claire asked, freezing hesitantly.

"Believe it or not Claire I can tell when a portal is created, that and the fact that I can read your mind..." Mae said raising one of her eyebrows.

"Great! Now your just going to read my mind whenever you want to! I thought you trusted me!" Claire moaned.

"Well I would trust you but as exemplified earlier you left without my consent straight after I told you _not _to."

"And I bet you told Oliver as soon as!"

"Actually I did not, I thought it best not to mention it" Mae said simply "He would have wanted to have went to the lab and catch you but you are eighteen and you deserve a little it of freedom I suppose, so I did not say a thing and I may never say anything about you going to see Myrnin again, as long as you start to listen to a bit of what I tell you to do."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,**

**So I'm going to write this chapter in POV'S and then I may stick with it, may not *le shrug* tell thoughts on if it's better or not... I know chapters have been short, sorry, please forgive, I will try to do a long one soon though **

**Terri xx**

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

Common grounds was empty and by empty I meant properly empty; no one was in there, no one except me of course. This hardly ever happened but when it did I would cherish the blissful silence of my own thoughts and let me do something I never normally had time for; it gave me time to think. The past 6 months had been an entire rush of madness yet we had all settled into the strange change of the past secrets being revealed. I still could not get over the fact that Claire was my daughter... It felt strange, after watching my previous children live and then die so long ago and then finding out that I have another child, but this time it is small fragile Claire whom which I had been close to killing times before, and that was not the end of it; the mother was my old flame Mae.

Well, by old I mean former and now present, which I am happy about of course. Yet I must admit that I am angered at the fact that Amelie had chose Mae to be her successor when I was her second in command. Though I know that Mae shall do whatever I wish for the well-being of Morganville, if I ask for it I am certain she shall agree and go along with what I say. I do like Mae very much, I may even love her after all this time of denying myself the feeling.

"Well I'd expect better service..." A harsh and bitter voice said from behind me, I turned to see the ancient vampire Bishop standing behind me, I pursed my lips tightly as to reprocriate the bitteness feeling towards him to show that I cared not for his well fare and to show my utter most disgust at him.

"Bishop, leave now." I said darkly.

"Oh but I wanted to ask you if you were enjoying your freedom without Amelie... I would have said my daughter but I did not want to confuse you about whether I were speaking of Amelie or Mae" Bishop said sinisterly, at first I was confused but then I remembered about what Bishop had done to Amelie, I glared at him for a moment, trying to work out his game.

"Everything is fine, even with you lurking the streets trying to cause havoc."

"Ah well I've had to be else where aswell as being occupied here, did Mae like the fact that I let you go freely?"

"She is suspicious of me of course" I stated blankly.

"That is good, that is good" Bishop muttered.

"What do you mean?" I questioned straight away.

"Do not worry" Bishop smirked over at me "and how is she coping with the diesease?"

I hesitated, Mae had been OK at times, she was coping with her head rushing about and I had no doubts that she would be alright for the time being. But I knew she would get worse, I would have to force myself to speak with the fool soon about a way we can stop it, myself and Myrnin need to get hold of some of Bishop's blood again; if that still worked. I knew Myrnin had infected it last time with the diesease so it could make Mae worse, and if that was tha case then as far as I knew there was no antidote. "She is perfectly fine" I said through gritted teeth.

"Now now Oliver, no one likes liers... I think I may and go and see for myself... Goodbye Oliver, for now of course" Bishop said smirking and opening a portal knowing well enough that I would follow him through.

And sure enough, we ended up in no place other then Mae's room where she slept soundly.

"Ahh, look at her sleeping, lets see what happens when we do this shall we?" Bishop muttered, pulling out a wooden stake from his cloak and shoving it into Mae's chest, her eyes opened and then closed as she was paralysed by the stake being fixed into her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

"No!" Oliver shouted, straight away pouncing towards Bishop to get him away from Mae's paralysed body, unfortunately for him though, Bishop had been ready and dodged Oliver easily smirking.

"I thought you'd be better then that" He said tutting sarcastically, Oliver quickly reched over to Mae and pulled out the stake but he didn't get it all the way out as Bishop tackled him to the floor before he had the chance. The two settled into a sort of wrestling match filled with bites and scratches, Oliver hardly got a hold of Bishop and it woud have been an easy defeat for Bishop.

Oliver didn't get the chance to register what happened but one second Bishop had been about to sink his teeth into Oliver's throat and the next moment Bishop was being held up against the wall... By Myrnin.

Oliver stumbled up off the floor quickly just as Bishop started fighting Myrnin back, Oliver ran over to Mae and pulled out the stake, chucking it to Myrnin who shoved it into the old vampires chest. Mae sat up on the bed just as Claire came storming in shouting "Look right! I don't care what you two are doing but could you please SHUT U-" Myrnin cleared his throat and a blush crept over Claire's face as she took in the surroundings."Oh..." She muttered.

"What were you going to say?" Myrnin asked smiling cheekily.

"Nothing..." Claire mumbled looking down at the floor before looking up again quickly and asking loudly"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I actually came to see your parents" Myrnin replied.

"And why is this?" Mae asked gently, slowly trying to get off of the bed as her wound healed, her night gown was blood-stained and she felt weak.

"You can't deny contact between myself and Claire... I will not stand for it, surely even you should understand the feeling of love and the griefness it brings when not allowed."

Mae looked up to Oliver was holding her up a bit as if looking for guidance."I shall think upon the matter" she then said brushing Oliver's arms away from her and standing up on herself mostly recovered, she looked down towards Bishops seemingly motionless body. "All of you, leave now" she said, Myrnin and Claire both followed suit and walked out but Oliver went to walk through the door but closed the door behind Claire and Myrnin and turned to face Mae. "I said all of you, I believe that means you too" Mae said.

"I do not care Mae, I wanted to speak to you and now I am wondering what you are going to do with _that"_ Oliver stated bluntly looking down towards Bishop's body.

Mae shook her head before muttering "you should have left with them... Myrnin has a very bad aim.." Just as she said that Bishop stood up pulling the stake from his chest and smirking.

"Ah, you saw I was still alive and able to move then" Bishop said darkly.

"No matter what you are not alive" Mae pointed out "just like all of us."

"But not sweet fragile Claire... Yet" Bishop paused for a moment just as Mae started glaring at him deeply "But when I am finished with her I can promise you; she won't be a vampire when she's not alive."

"Stay away from Claire" Mae said bluntly, her eyes going red in anger, Oliver stood near her silently.

"Unless you kill her first of course, with your very short temper at the moment who knows what will occur" Bishop smirked at the torment of her "can you imagine it? Killing your own daughter, feeling her blood pursue your desire of what you need most."

"No I can't but next time I want tips I'll come to you, since you kind of have the experience."

"Of course my dear, but another time, au revior mon cher" Bishop said opening a portal, Mae jumped at him but before she reached him he got through snapping the portal shut behind him. Mae froe for a moment and then turned to Oliver.

"Why did you not help?" She said angrily.

"What?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You hardly helped all night, you just put in no input what so ever there to help me and to be frank Oliver; it's more like you're working with him" Mae said quickly.

"I was the one who got the stake out of you" Oliver argued.

"But you were with Bishop when he staked me, I saw you both!"

"I was trying to stop him" Oliver insisted "Mae please listen to me and trust me, you can read me if you even so wish to just to find out that I wouldn't go against you" Oliver said, reaching out his hand to her. Mae reached out to take his hand, to read his mind, but then she stopped herself, she was weak as it was and it would drain her just by trying it.

She dropped her hand and shook her head. "No, I won't... Not this time" She said, her voice softer "I don't trust you though Oliver, but then I never have and never will do.. And I am sure that _you _do not trust me, and you are right to do so."

"Very well" Oliver muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mae's POV**

"Ma'am!" Bizzie's high voice sounded from behind the office room door.

I sighed masaging my temples softly, my head was hurting me extremely and tiredness had been over-coming me for ages. I hadn't slept for a whole fortnight, the last time they'd been any sign of Bishop, just incase he'd show up and they'd be any danger towards Morganville. "Enter" I called.

Bizzie walked into the office with her hands behind her back and a pen slid behind her ear. "Ma'am, a burnt out car has been reported on the border of town."

"And...?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's a vampire car ma'am, some vampires and human police are going there now to look the car over, I just thought I'd let you know."

"Very well Bizzie, thankyou" I said nodding towards her as she walked out swiftly. Behind her Oliver walked in, he kept popping in at random times, making up random excuses which I knew were just excuses to make sure I hadn't lost my mind completely. "What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

"I am certain you are becoming more and more like Amelie" Oliver chuckled.

"Do not change the subject, and I am not." I said pursing my lips in pure annoyance and crossing my arms.

"What ever you say 'Ma'am'."

"Oh shut up Oliver." I snapped standing up and stamping my foot as I stood straight with my arms crossed, glaring at him with pure hatred.

"Oh ok, you're still like the childish person you were before, when you're annoyed though of course..."

"Do you honestly want me to have you burnt out in the sun because that seems most enjoyable for me at the moment, if it stops your mocking and 'witty' comments?"

"Now now, you know that would not end well." Oliver stated, smirking at my annoyance. I swiftly picked up my file off the desk and quickly threw it at him, he caught it and tutted. "Someone got up off the wrong sode of the bed this morning..."

I sighed "Make that two weeks ago..." I muttered closing my eyes and rubbing my forehead again, when I put my arm back down and opened my eyes Oliver was standing right infront of me.

"You should go and rest, it's not healty to stay awake for so long..." He muttered looking into my eyes with a stern look upon his face as if he was ordering me to go and sleep.

"I can not and you know that" I said quietly.

"I'll keep an ear out for you, if I hear anything then I'll tell you straight away, you just need to rest" Oliver said trying to talk me into going to sleep. He wouldn't talk me into it, I needed to stay awake just incase anything happened, I wouldn't let anything happen. Not to my town.

**Claire's POV**

I sat on the edge of Myrnin's dirty lab desk top swining my legs happily, Myrnin stood beside me, goggles on, and bent down looking into a bubbling test tube smiling gleefully. "So what exactly are you doing again?"I asked for about the twentieth time, he'd been doing random experiments for ages getting very happy when a correct reaction would occur.

"Absoloutely nothing!" He said hapily.

"Then why are you doing these random experiments?" I asked, giggling.

"I don't know! That's the point!"

"Erm... Okay then.. That makes all the sense in the world" I replied sarcastically shaking my head at his craziness and jumping down off of the lab side and sneaking up behind him and wrapping my arms around him.

"Hello there" He said turning his head to face me and smiling. His tall figure towered over my small one even with him half turned.

"Fancy seeing you here" I said softly.

"Well, believe it or not, this is my home" Myrnin chuckled.

"What a nice home you have..."

"Yes it is quite pleasurable." Myrnin replied turning around and kissing the tip of my nose gently, I smiled warmly. Just as I went to kiss his cheek a loud knock came from the top of the stairs which led to the alley. I pulled away from Myrnin and ran up the stairs opening the door with no sense of warriness on who was on the other side.

As I opened the door I was faced with a boy not much older than me, he had brown hair and a face I knew all to well. "Shane?" I said when he looked up to meet my eyes.

"Claire I-I..." Shane fell down face first onto the floor I tried to catch him but it was no use, I screamed as I saw the sharp knife sticking out from his back near to where his heart would be.

"Myrnin!" I shouted breathing hard, tears filling my eyes uncontrollably. Myrnin was next to me in a flash, took one look at Shane's limp body, nodded, and picked him up carefully rushing back down the stairs. I ran after him as he went into his room and laid Shane onto the bed, by now I had tears going down my cheeks. He may have been so mean to him but I still cared for him, he was my first love, my first kiss, my first... Everything.

**Mae's POV**

"I am not going to sleep and that is final." I snapped again. "You're treating me like you're my grandfather, well news flash Oliver you're not! If you were I would have killed you by now."

Oliver caught me off guar as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "I wouldn't want to be your grandfather Mae, I'm just trying to do what's best for you" he said with the soft tone in his voice which made me tremble. He was gazing into my grey eyes and I didn't know what to say. Luckily I didn't have to say anything as a few minutes later Bizzie ran into the room, an alarmed expression filled her face.

"Ma'am! The car is your mothers and there is two vampire bodies in there!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys,**

**So sorry I hadn't updated in ages for the last chapter, everything was happening at once with reality and I got caught up and forgot about this... Until the other day though of course when I got a review and was like 'Oh yeah... I should really update..." So yeah...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy, reviews are greatly appreciated as per normal**

**Terri xx**

* * *

By the time I had got to the site where the car was, there was somehow only one body in there. Luckily, it was still conscious and hardly harmed to Michael's great happiness. Samuel Glass was back in Morganville. Without my mother. His ginger hair was stained with dried blood and his clothes were blood stained as well and damp with water, his eyes radiated tiredness but all injuries had healed and he was literally normal. Except the fact that he had no idea were my mother was.

"Are you certain you have no clue?" I asked again, standing in my office with Samuel, Michael and Oliver.

"I'm sorry Mae.. I really don't... Bishop attacked us after a week when we were in New York, he kept me locked up without Amelie, I don't know where they took her, I don't know how long he kept me locked up but after some time someone came in, it was a male vampire but he never spoke a word, he put me in the passanger side of the car and he got in the drivers side and that's all I remember, next thing I knew you were pulling me out of the car right before it exploded" Sam said, guilt echoed in his voice, I looked him over, he felt guilty for everything that had occured, he blamed everything on himself.

"Well yo-" I was cut off by Michaels cell phone ringing loudly, embarresment struck his face as he pulled out his phone and took the call.

"Claire... Yes... What?!.. When?.. How! I'll be right there!" Michael said quickly putting his phone back in his pocket, worriness entering his eyes. "Shane's been attacked, he's at Myrnin's lab now, I'm sorry I've got to go and make sure he's alright."

"I'll come" Sam said quickly glancing over at me, I sighed nodding before Sam opened a portal and went through with Michael, I went to go and go through as well but Oliver grabbed hold of my arm.

"You are going to stay here and go and rest" Oliver muttered as the portal snapped closed.

"I've already told you that I won't" I snapped "You can't tell me what to do."

"Forgive me but it's for the best" Oliver muttered, next thing I knew he'd pushed a wooden stake into my heart, my legs gave way and Oliver caught me in his arms just as everything went black. I was going to kill him when I awoke.

**Claire's POV**

I sat beside Shane's limp body which was laying on the bed still, Myrnin had removed the knife and now he had bandages wrapped around his chest, I'd have to get him to the hospital soon even for the slightest chance that's he'd survive. Michael and Sam ran into the room and for a moment I was to upset about Shane to notice that _Sam was in the room_. But when I did I had to blink a couple of times.

"Wha- What are you doing back?" I asked softly, quickly wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"I'm not to sure about that myself Claire, I'll explain later, after we've got Shane to the hospital" Sam replied, he and Michael went over to hi body gently picking it up between them and slowly going out the lab to Myrnin's lame excuse for a car which sat on the shaded street corner. Myrnin followed us up, handing Michael the keys.

"Are you going or staying?" Myrnin asked, his brown puppy dog eyes making me feel guilty for wanting to go to the hospital. But I _had_ to go.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, Myrnin nodded.

"I understand" He said, walking back into the lab, I sighed before getting into the car in the back seat with Shane's body which was psread on the two seats, I laid his head on my lap and stroked his hair softly as Michael drove us to the hospital as quickly as he could.

When we arrived at the hospital, Michael grabbed Shane as Sam ran inside trying to get help for Shane, before I knew it I was sitting in a small iscolated room with a hospital bed with Shane laying on it beside me, I listened to the soft reoccuring beeps, making sure they never sped up or slowed down. He'd been in surgery as the blade had only just missed his heart but had caused a bleed near his lungs, he'd survived through that. But what was worse was the fall he'd suffered. When he'd fell down infront of me he'd hit his head causing a small bleed in his brain which had put him into a coma from which the doctors didn't know when he'd awaken from. If he would.

I couldn't help but feel very guilty, if I would have grabbed him or stopped his fall he may be awake now, but I'd failed him, and now he was nearly dead with the chance of brain problems if he ever did awaken.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am actually so sorry I haven't updated for so long..**

**I partly blame my sisters because they decided that pressing the 'Delete' button after I've finished writing something is fun.. It isn't. **

**But then the rest was my fault because before that I had writers block... Very bad writers block actually. So this time I've tried to add a little Oliver and Claire bit because they haven't really spoke. And then there's all the rest and I've had to try and remember it all from my third (which was finished) draft which got deleleted. **

**So sorry if it's not that great, review, favourite and follow, I thank wikipedia for the information on dear ol' Ollypops**

**Terri xx**

**PS I have a poll on my account about who Claire should end up with in this fanfic, please vote who you think. The options are Myrnin or Shane as I know some of you like Clane and some Clyrnin. PLEASE VOTE AND HELP A FRIEND IN NEED.**

* * *

"Claire" the dry and deep voice said from behind Claire who was sitting beside the hospital bed.

Claire turned around to see Oliver's tall figure standing in the doorway "What do you want?" She asked bluntly and tiredly, it had been 18 hours since they'd got to the hospital and people had came and gone but Shane's state remained in a coma.

"I just wanted to know how the boy was" Oliver replied before saying hesitantly"I know that you _care_ for him.. And I thought that it was my duty to make sure that your well being is OK..."

Claire snorted at this but hid it by clearing her throat. The thought of Oliver trying to care for her, of curse he was only pretending and it made her laugh loudly deep inside herself. "Oliver, you don't need to pretend like you care you know?"

"But I do care Claire, however much you may wish for it to not be true, you are still my daughter, therefore I still care for you're well being" Oliver said, not hesitantly this time with his eyes staring at her intensly showing Claire that he weren't lying. Claire wasn't so sure what to think though, the thought of Oliver even caring for anyone was to hard to contemplate. "Believe it or not Claire, I did have children in my human life."

"You.."

"Yes Claire, in fact I had nine, Robert, Oliver, Bridget, Richard, Henry, James, Mary, Frances and my dear Elizabeth" Oliver muttered.

"Elizabeth? Was she your favourite then?" Claire asked, a moment later realising she was talking about her half sister. _Damn strangness._

"I know it is wrong to have favourites, but Elizabeth saw her own vanity and carnal mind, she bewailed it, and saw after what will satisfy, but she let her heart get the better of her sometimes, but what more could you expect, every perfect child has a flaw."

Claire could tell that the subject of Elizabeth was tough for Oliver just by glancing at him, emotion was all over his face which was extremely rare for him. "When did she... Yannoe.. Die?"

"A month before I was turned" Oliver muttered "she named one of her sons after me, Oliver, they all believed that his death was what sparked Elizabeth's own death."

"How did she die?"

"A horrible illness took over her, I could see that she didn't want to die, _I_ didn't want her to die, she was like me in that way, unwilling to die."

Claire thought frantically for a change in subject, not really wanting to hear anymore. "Where's Mae?" She asked.

"Ah..Asleep" Oliver said, making a mental note to himself to go and pull the stake out sometime soon.

"She wouldn't be sleeping at a time like this" Claire said thoughtfully.

"Well she is."

"You've killed her haven't you?" Claire suddenly gasped.

"No Claire I have not killed Mae.. You know I would not do a thing like that."

"What I _know_ is that you would do anything to get Morganville, even kill my mother!" Claire said standing up.

"Claire no, I would never cause your.. Mother any harm at all" Oliver said placing his hands on her shoulders in a fatherly fashion.

"Wouldn't you?" Claire asked, not sure about that statement.

"Of course not" Oliver replied, shaking his head.

"You idiot! You staked me!" Mae's voice sternly sounded from the doorway as she walked into the hospital room.

"What? You _staked_ her?!" Claire shouted, stepping away from Oliver.

"Now now Mae.. It was only to make you get some rest, the Lord knows that you needed it, it was for your own well-being" Oliver reasoned before adding "and '_idiot_' honestly Mae?"

"It does not matter what I call you Oliver, and that is not a good enough reason to stake me." Mae said bluntly, crossing her arms and her eyes going a deep red.

"Mae..." Oliver muttered, noticing Mae's eyes change and she seems to look more deadly like she got whenever the diesease broke into her.

Mae's eyes flashed to Claire "Oliver, stop me..." She muttered as the last part of her awareness and sanity fled from her and her fangs came out.

"Claire, portal!" Oliver quickly snapped over at Claire who opened one, he quickly pushed her through not thinking and it snapped shut behind her. He grabbed Mae quickly and tried holding her against the white wall.

"Mae" Oliver huffed as Mae grabbed hold of Oliver and pinned him down. "Mae don't" he said just as she bit into his throat.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back**

**Please don't kill me! I know it's been over a month but (yeah I know youre probably all thinking to yourselves 'yet another godamn excuse') I was on holiday and they decided that making me go without wifi was a good idea :) it wasn't :( it was so bad that I broke my foot going to give someone a hug (which could only really happen to me...)**

**Anyways, I've literally just got back home and I'm leaving my dad to do all the unpacking while I try to make up a good story line for this chapter on the spot and type it down :) yaay to imagination! (yes, this means the chapter will probably be rubbish (but that makes no difference (ooh tripple brackets)))**

**But still, **

**I hope you enjoy it anyway, and I'm so sorry and you're all probably sick of me starting every chapeter with am apology..**

**SORRY!**

**Love,**

**Terri xx**

* * *

**Mae's POV**

I stood in the corner of the hospital room, my hands over my mouth as I stared at the heavy non-moving body of Oliver. I felt a small bit of gladness at the fact that I had not went for Shane as Claire would have never forgiven me.

But still... Oliver's blood was over my hands, over my mouth, it was... Everywhere.

_Help him! Quickly! Before it's to late!_

My mind was screaming this over and over at me, but I just could not move. My feet would not move a step and all over I felt numb. What is this madness?

_He'll die if you don't help him._

But I can't do anything! Nothing will work, oh no, what have I done? My head is killing me, please, someone just help me!

"Claire?"

"M-Myrnin..." I croaked quietly as Myrnin walked into the room, I watched as his eyes widened suddenly as he took in the surroundings.

"Where is Claire?" He asked straight away, the worry of me harming her going straight on his face.

"She left" I replied, my voice dry.

"Ok.. Mae, I'm going to come towards you" Myrnin said boldly, he spoke like I was crazy. I'm not crazy. Am I? I brushed it from my mind, thinking of Oliver's welfare more.

"O-Oliver, Myrnin you n-need to help him" I commanded, well _tried_.

"Not until I've sorted you out" Myrnin said, stretching his hand out to me, I slowly lifted my arm and he took my hand, opening a portal and walking me through quickly to my own private home, he kept the portal open and I kept my eyes on the hospital room. Myrnin sat me on the sofa, his hands on my shoulders. "Mae.. Mae" He said loudly, catching my full attention "sit here, I'm going to sort Oliver out and then I'll be right back, I know you feel guilty and I know you'll want to help, trust me, I know how this feels, but please, as an old friend I beg of you _do not move."_

I nodded slowly as Myrnin stood and walked out, snapping the portal shut behind him. I stayed sat, swaying slightly as I shook all over. What if Myrnin could not help Oliver? What if I'd killed him? Oh hurry up Myrnin please!

It took me a moment to realise that a cold tear was running down my cheek, the thought of killing Oliver...

Why was I acting like this? I was acting mental and viscious just a moment ago and now I was acting overly emotional... I was crying.

_Stop this nonsence now!_

_How am I meant to do that though?_

Oh god, to many different thoughts travelling through... _Just shut up!_

And breathe, in and out, in and out, steal bits of air which I do not even need, close my eyes and calm myself, stop shaking, lean back and just listen to the nothingness of the world around me.

Someone help me.

**Claire's POV**

I stood in Myrnin's lab, all alone. It was the first place I could think of to go when Oliver pushed me through and I was expecting Myrnin to be here but he wasn't. That was worrying as Mum had been in the hospital and I couldn't see Myrnin talking to anyone else. Unless Myrnin had left to go the hospital. I sighed, trying to push the worry of where Myrnin was out of my mind and instead I went and sat on one of the small stools.

I screamed as I saw Bob the spider crawl up my leg not noticing that it was him until after I'd screamed. I must have scared Bob as he quickly crawled back down my leg and onto the floor.

"Oi CB, you in there?!" I heard Eve's voice coming from upstairs, I got up and walked quickly up the stairs opening the door.

"Hey Eve, what are you doing here?" I asked, yawning slightly having been at the hospital for so long.

"I have to speak to you, okay okay, here goes, well, me and Michael were talking and we figured that after what happened with Shane that we didn't want to waste any time so... We're getting married next week!" Eve said happily, squeling at the end with a bright smile on her face.

"Wait.. You're going to organise a wedding in a week?" I asked, my eyes wide. I was tempted to point out the fact of the vampires not agreeing with a human and vampire married couple but that would just upset her and I didn't want to ruin the good mood she was in.

"No, we are!" Eve said happily, jumping up and down excitedly "I've already picked out the perfect dress.. And I've picked what you're wearing but it's not going to be a big thing just a small one with us lot."

"Ok, so no big over-the-top parties?"

"Nope."

"And it's only going to be us four?"

"Well... I suppose Michael wants Sam to come."

"And then that's it?"

"I suppose..."

"And no shout-outs in news papers, or flyers or announcments?"

"Nope, just a quiet wedding."

Thank goodness.

**Mae's POV**

I felt better. It had only been a few moments but I felt more relaxed, my mind was not racing as much and I'd stopped shaking. Suddenly a portal opened and my head snapped up to see Myrnin walk in holding a small bottle of something. He walked over to me, a worried look still spread on his face. "How is he?" I asked straight away, not moving from the seat.

"Oliver is fine, he is quite weak but he is awake, I have told him to stay away for a moment but knowing him he shall be here soon" Myrnin said kneeling down infront of me and looking me over.

"Well..." I sighed.

"Well what my dear?"

"Is it the diesease that you and some of the others had?" I asked.

"I believe so" Myrnin replied, sitting on the floor like a small child.

"And you have the cure?"

"Ah, see that is the problem" Myrnin muttered.

My eyes flared with anger "what do you mean by that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"But it's ok my dear, don't worry!" Myrnin said "we just don't have any more of Bishop's blood which had the cure but I am sure we can easily get more by stabbing you're dear grandfather or father whatever you call him these days."

"Very well, and what is in that container?"

"These are my own creation, with a little bit of help from Claire, they should help calm you when you fell that you are about to snap."

"ARe they safe?" I asked straight away knowing the results of some of Myrnin's... Earlier creations. Normally a bang and peoples deaths.

"They are the definition of safe, I can not believe you would question it, now you must promise me that you will take them when you feel you are about to cross the line, okay?"

"Yes Myrnin, I shall" I muttered taking the container off of him and placing it on the side table.


	18. Chapter 18

**Helloo,**

**I just wanted to say a very very very big THANK YOU to you, and you, and you and especially all the people who review**

**If it weren't for all the reviews I would have stopped this fanfic ages ago and I probably would have never even finished Truths let alone start Destroyed. **

**So again, THANK YOUU! And keep reviewing :) :D**

**Terri xx**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I was back in the hospital, sitting in the not-so comfy armchair next to Shane's bed, lately he had started stirring a little bit so hopefully he would be waking soon. I hadn't seen Myrnin all day and I knew he was annoyed at me for staying here but I couldn't just leave Shane here all alone, he needed someone here for him for when he woke up. Eve and Michael kept visiting but they were both already planning for the wedding and at that moment they were going to church for a meeting with Father Joe, the only catholic priest in Morganville.

"Claire" I jumped when I heard a throaty voice sound and saw that Shane was laying on the hospital bed with his eyes open and a very small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh God, are you alright?" I said quickly, relieved that he was awake "Are you in any pain or anything?"

"Nothing I can't handle" Shane smirked "What happened anyway? Was it the vamps or something?"

"I was hoping you could answer that" I muttered, curious as to why he didn't remember what happened "you just turned up at Myrnin's lab and then you collapsed and hit your head, your wound healed but your head made you o into a bit of a coma."

"A coma, that's new I guess" Shane shrugged, sitting up slowly "Where's Eve and Mikey?"

"At a meeting with Father Joe" I replied straight away before remembering that Shane didn't know about the wedding.

"Why?"

"They decided to have the wedding next week, on Wednesday" I explained briefly "It's only going to be small apparently, me, you, Eve, Michael and Sam."

"Fair enough" Shane said resting his head against the head board and closing his eyes.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" I asked softly.

"No I'm fine" he muttered and we both settled into silence until he opened his eyes again "Claire.."

"Yes Shane?" I asked, yawning slightly.

"I'm still sorry, and I won't ever stop apologising."

"Okay" I said, not knowing what else to reply.

**Mae's POV**

"Mae!" I heard Oliver's voice come from my office door, I had only just returned to my office and already he had appeared. I had to admit, hearing his voice settled a worried motion inside of me as I stood up and he opened the door I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him, embracing his tall figure. I could tell that I had taken him by surprise as he paused before he too wrapped his arms around me and I calmed down immediatly.

"I am... I must apologise for what I did" I muttered, not feeling comfortable with apologising to him or anyone having never truthfully apologised properly before "and I trust that you are well now?"

"I am fine Mae, I thought you were still at your home so I did go there but obviously you had just left."

"Yes I've only just got here" I said, pulling away from him gently and meeting his gaze "I thought.. For a moment at the hospital I believed that I had killed you" my voice settling into a whisper when I spoke of him passing.

Oliver lifted his hand and placed it on my face "You seem as if you were actually worried" he smirked teasingly.

"You know well enough that I was, I would never have been able to forgive myself if I had harmed you."

His smile faltered "Just like I can never forgive myself for all them years ago."

"We can be even when it comes to things like that now" I reassured him.

"No, we never can be, I did to much and I hurt you to much" Oliver took an out breath as he sighed in discust towards himself "I am still sorry for that."

"I know" I said, my gaze going to the floor as his hand dropped.

"Myrnin made me wait in his lab for a moment while he was grabbing the container of crystals and Claire was there speaking to that goth girl, it turns out that she and Michael are planning on marrying next week" Oliver said clearing his throat and changing subject.

I stepped away from him and went and sat on the edge of my desk, my finger tips taping the wood as I thought. "This is a problem?"

"I believe greatly so, it'll ignite issues that are best left untouched, it is unwise and it is obviously going to end badly with us picking up the pieces, it is bad news for Morganville" Oliver said strongly "also it is quite vulgar the thought of predator and prey being together if you understand what I speak of."

"You never brought up that argument when it came to Claire and Myrnin" I pointed out.

"I didn't need to then, a small relationship and marriage are two different things, as well as that it is more then likely that Claire will end up as one of our species the same can not be said for the goth."

I had to say, he had a point, as much as I had wanted to stay out of Michael and Eve's relationship it was something that would have to be settled and soon now. It was something my mother had passed onto me and had luckily avoided. My mother. We had to find her. "You are right" I said after a few minutes of silence had passed "However, how I sprt this out is not as easy as one may believe it to be, they are Claire's friends and me and Eve got along well when I was not aware of who I was, if it were not for her then you would have probably not even recognised me in the first place and the love between herself and Michael is so obvious..."

"But he will end up killing her" Oliver interupted.

"They have been living in the same house and he has made no attempt yet."

"Yet what if he does? Think about the up-raw that will occurr, if they are married then they are closer."

"It will make hardly no difference Oliver" I said, looking up towards him.

"She will be an old lady and die and he will still be the same."

"I know... I know.." I nodded "I will think on the matter and make you aware of my thoughts as soon as.

"It should not be that hard of a decision" Oliver commented, stepping towards me.

"We will see" I replied "Is Claire alright?"

"She sounded it, I would guess that she is at the hospital as we speak as Shane should be awake by now."

"Good" I said, standing up straight "thank you for keeping me from hurting her."

"You don't need to thank me, I wouldn't have let you even if you had not asked."

"I know, it is strange to think that you actually care for our daughter as much as any parent would" I commented.

"Of course I do Mae, what more would you expect? Me to want her to come across danger?"

"No, you're not that evil surprisingly enough" I teased before going serious as I remembered Bishop "we must send out people to search for my mother, I trust that you can handle that."

"I've handled worse, take yourself for example."

"This is no time to mess around Oliver, I am being serious."

"As am I, I shall send out a message later, I was just stating a point of the fact that I have put up with you and can therefore handle anything" Oliver smirked again, taking my hands in his. I did like it when he acted like this, it made me feel like my physical age.

"I am not that bad" I pouted.

"Oh trust me, you are."

"Oh please, get out and go and do what I've told you to" I said, going back to normal and pushing him slightly away from me.

"Whatever you say my queen" Oliver said sarcastically, bowing mockingly. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him, I smiled against his lips knowing that I'd caught him by surprise.

I pulled away after a moment, my hands flat against his chest as I said "Now go, and if you _ever_ mock me again; God help you."


End file.
